Yamiyo no gene
by Loan the Daughter of Neptune
Summary: "Fondons-nous dans cette obscurité qui colore la nuit." Dix mots, dix drabbles, pour les premiers jours du couple Akon x Shuuhei.
1. Blood

Loan vous présente... _« Yamiyo no gene »_

**Couple :** Akon x Shuuhei. Parce qu'ils sont trop adorables, ces deux-là !

**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort, avec un petit peu de romance, quand même.

**Type :** recueil de (faux) drabbles sur les "premiers jours" du couple Ashuu.

**Rating :** T (ou 13+ si vous préférez) pour quelques allusions qui pourraient choquer les plus sensibles.

**Disclaimer :** Bleach, c'est un manga de m'sieur Kubo. Yamiyo no gene, une chanson de Kra (et le thème de ce recueil, en quelque sorte !). Même ce défi n'est pas de moi, mais d'une communauté LJ. C'est officieux, et je me permets de leur piquer leurs prompts.

**Note de Loan :** Et voilà, j'écris enfin sur mon OTP. Voilà longtemps que je désirais écrire sur eux. Je sais bien que la popularité de ce pairing est fortement discutable, mais j'espère sincèrement que cela vous plaira ! Parce que oui, j'adore "rentrer" dans un fandom avec un couple pas commun !

**Premier prompt :** blood (sang)

* * *

**N°1 - Blood. 633 mots.**

Akon posa la fiole qu'il observait jusqu'alors sur le plan de travail qui lui était réservé. Devant lui se tenait Kusari, légèrement tremblotante dans sa blouse blanche trop grande. Fixant de ses grands yeux celui qui était son supérieur puisque le Capitaine et sa fille étaient de sortie, la jeune fille hésita à répéter ce qu'elle venait d'annoncer. Non pas que Akon soit sourd, mais sait-on jamais.

« Et la Quatrième ?

— Il ne veut pas le _soigner_, il veut le _réparer_.

Le Troisième Siège soupira en relevant ses lunettes sur son front, se frottant distraitement les yeux. Kusari se mordit l'intérieur des joues, légèrement en colère contre Akon qui semblait lui en vouloir et l'accuser d'avoir blessé elle-même ce jeune étudiant shinigami. Ce dernier aussi, elle le maudit. Lorsqu'on se faisait amocher de cette façon, on écoutait gentiment les conseils du Capitaine Unohana, et on laissait un de la Quatrième nous soigner sans broncher. Soudain, la jeune shinigami réalisa quelque chose.

— Officiellement, il n'est pas encore shinigami, alors…

— Ça ira. Envoie-le dans la deuxième salle. »

Kusari s'inclina. Si le Troisième Siège n'avait rien de mieux à faire… Après tout, si quelqu'un ici, au Bureau de développement technique, avait la confiance – presque – aveugle du Capitaine Kurotsuchi, c'était bien Akon. Elle sortit, et trouvant le jeune étudiant patientant toujours en silence dans le couloir, elle lui ordonna poliment de la suivre, lui demandant d'attendre dans la salle d'opération et signalant que l'on viendrait bientôt s'occuper de lui.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Akon apparut dans la pièce. Il s'avança vers celui qu'il considéra dès lors comme son patient, puis l'obligea à redresser la tête d'un doigt sous le menton. Le sang maculait les deux tiers du visage du jeune shinigami en devenir. Akon ne fit aucun commentaire futile, habitué à voir bien pire. Il se dit simplement que si cela devait certainement faire souffrir celui qu'il savait considéré comme un génie par quelques-uns, ce dernier n'en montrait rien. A part peut-être cette crispation de la mâchoire que le scientifique pouvait sentir sous ses doigts.

« Si j'ai bien compris, tu veux simplement que je répare ton œil, sans guérir la plaie. Tu veux garder les cicatrices ?

— Oui. Si je dois m'expliquer, je…

Akon soupira, relâchant le menton de son patient.

— Non, je m'en fiche.

Devant lui, l'autre fronça légèrement les sourcils, ce qui amusa un peu le scientifique. Ce dernier se dirigea vers un moniteur.

— Je vais donc te redonner un œil. Ce sera la copie conforme de l'originel. Ça risque d'être douloureux. Tu es prêt… ?

— Shuuhei. Hisagi Shuuhei. Et non, je n'ai pas peur, et oui, je suis prêt.

Un sourire en coin, les yeux brillants, Akon s'approcha du dénommé Hisagi Shuuhei. Celui-ci semblait bien déterminé à garder les marques de ce combat. Akon ne posa pas de questions, il se dit rapidement que Hisagi avait eu de la chance de ne pas être tué par ce hollow. Et maintenant, il n'avait plus de doutes, le sujet était bel et bien intéressant, son Capitaine n'aurait rien à redire. Ses yeux noirs plongèrent dans ceux de l'étudiant. Avant que l'opération ne commence, Akon désirait imprimer dans son esprit ce visage recouvert de sang.

Ce n'était bien sûr pas la première fois qu'il voyait une blessure aussi grave – il y avait eu bien pire ici – et il avait déjà vu une quantité d'hémoglobine beaucoup plus importante. Mais là, ces cheveux, sûrement bien soignés d'habitude, poisseux du sang de leur propriétaire, ses trois lignes béantes qui barreront à jamais le visage du futur shinigami et les éclaboussures rougeâtres qui couvraient ce tatouage indécent, tous ces éléments faisaient naître en Akon cette passion étrange qui lui étreignaient les tripes à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait devant un cas plus qu'intéressant. A plusieurs titres.

— Bien. Alors allonge-toi, Shuuhei. »

* * *

Voilà, le premier drabble.

Pour ceux qui se posent la question (?) : Kusari est le nom non-officiel de la petite shinigami à lunettes, avec la chaîne dans les cheveux. Et Akon ne porte pas de lunettes dans le manga de Kubo, je m'inspire pour le coup des doujinshi que j'ai pu lire.

Je vous conseille d'écouter_ Yamiyo no gene_ ("le gène de la nuit sombre") au moins une fois durant votre lecture (elle est trouvable en version live sur Tutube).

J'espère que cette mise-en-bouche vous a plu ! (Y a-t-il seulement des amateurs de ce pairing ? ... Youhou ? *écho*)

**Citation du résumé :** Yamiyo no Gene (Kra)

夜を彩る闇に二人溶けてゆこう

_Yoru o irodoru yami ni futari tokete yukou_


	2. Passion

Voici le deuxième drabble !

**Prompt :** passion (dans le sens : passion amoureuse).

**Disclaimer :** Tite Kubo - Kra - 10prompts LJ

**RàR : **_missv_ : Je te remercie pour ta review ! Effectivement, il n'y a pas assez de fanfictions sur ces deux-là ! Je suis donc ravie que ça te plaise, en espérant que cela continue.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**N°2 - Passion. 620 mots.**

La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsque Hisagi ouvrit les yeux pour la première fois depuis l'opération. Une douleur atroce lui vrilla la tête. Son esprit embrumé lui hurla soudain quelque chose, et son corps se redressa trop vite. Peu à peu, les souvenirs lui revinrent en tête. La mission, la mort de ses deux camarades, tous ces hollows, la perte de son œil, sa vie sauvée par ses trois kôhai, puis par le Capitaine Aizen…

Hisagi s'assit mieux sur le matelas dur et sous les draps frais. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était froide, bien trop froide pour être de la Quatrième division. Elle ressemblait beaucoup plus à une salle de repos d'une prison… Le futur shinigami porta une main vers le bandage protégeant son œil. Il se souvenait, maintenant. Il se rappelait avoir filé vers les quartiers de la Douzième division, avant de se précipiter vers le Bureau de Développement Technique. Là, il avait fait part de son étrange requête. Et ils avaient accepté.

La porte métallique – une prison, définitivement ! – s'ouvrit lentement dans un bruit sinistre qui fit trembler Hisagi plus que de raison. Dans le chambranle apparut le scientifique qui l'avait opéré. Le patient avait beau se creuser la tête, le nom de son chirurgien lui échappait.

« Comment te sens-tu, Shuuhei ?

Une étrange vague de chaleur réchauffa le corps de ce dernier. Désormais, il se souvenait.

Flottant dans les vapes d'un sommeil créé par différentes drogues anesthésiantes, Hisagi avait fait un rêve insolite. Le genre qu'on ne racontait pas et qui rougissait les joues. Le délire avait été extravagant pour que le blessé le mette sur le compte des substances que le scientifique lui avait fait avaler. Mais maintenant, en l'apercevant, les images de son fantasme flashèrent dans son esprit. Il se souvint des étreintes torrides que son cerveau avait conçues ; que pour son subconscient, le shinigami de la Douzième devait être un très bon amant. Hisagi crispa ses mâchoires, portant sa main sur sa bouche. Et si son corps passionné l'avait trahi durant son sommeil comateux ?

L'autre était si près. Il n'avait pourtant pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure, mais Hisagi sentait bien qu'une chaleur – qu'il trouva agréable – emplissait alors la pièce. Soudain, il se rendit compte que le scientifique attendait toujours une réponse.

— Je… Ça va… Je crois… La douleur est supportable.

Le shinigami eut un léger rire, puis fermant les yeux, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres, il sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa large manche, avant de pousser un petit soupir. Il s'approcha un peu du lit sur lequel Hisagi, assis en tailleur, l'observait, pas vraiment rassuré.

— Tu devrais penser à changer de position, Shuuhei. Assis ainsi, ton yukata ne cache plus grand chose.

Hisagi baissa les yeux avant de rougir, remontant précipitamment les couvertures jusque sous menton.

— Ne regardez pas ce genre d'endroit, Akon-san !

Ce dernier écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Un ange passa. Durant son vol, Hisagi se rendit compte de la familiarité qu'il avait employée. Le scientifique était, s'il se rappelait bien, Troisième Siège. On n'avait pas idée à parler ainsi à un gradé alors que l'on n'était encore qu'un étudiant ! Pourtant, Akon – oui, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il s'était souvenu de son nom ! – ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. Ce dernier se pencha simplement vers Hisagi, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

— Fais attention, mon prénom dit avec tellement de fougue a tendance à éveiller en moi une étrange ardeur. »

Le futur shinigami était encore sous le choc bien des minutes après que Akon ait quitté la pièce.

* * *

Et voilà ! A bientôt pour le prochain drabble. :)


	3. Why ?

Le troisième drabble est plus court que les deux précédents. Mais lorsqu'on s'obstine à vouloir garder une certaine chronologie, les idées de départ tombent à l'eau. Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même !

**Prompt :** Why ? (Pourquoi ?)

**Disclaimer :** Kubo - Kra - 10 prompts LJ

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**N°3 - Why ? 260 mots**

Le ventre noué et le corps tendu, Hisagi attendait plus ou moins patiemment que Akon revienne. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se trouvait là, mais une légère tension envahissait son corps à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en ces lieux. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance envers ces charmants scientifiques, mais l'aspirant shinigami était persuadé que ces derniers avaient toujours quelque chose derrière la tête. Ils l'accueillaient tous avec un grand sourire à faire froid dans le dos, le gratifiant d'un « Vous revoilà enfin, Hisagi-kun ! », puis tous retournaient à leurs occupations lorsqu'apparaissait le Troisième Siège.

Mais ce n'était pas seulement les scientifiques. Les laboratoires de la Douzième division avaient de quoi faire faire des cauchemars aux guerriers les plus aguerris. Hisagi n'osait bouger, ou encore respirer. Il se sentait sans défense. Son nouvel œil se rétablissait à peine, un bandage le cachant encore de la lumière. Akon avait habilement insisté pour que son patient vienne plusieurs fois par semaine, afin qu'il puisse vérifier que tout allait bien avec le nouvel œil. Le scientifique avait également essayé de rassurer le futur shinigami, lui conseillant de se décontracter.

« Pourquoi ne te détends-tu pas, Shuuhei ?

Hisagi grimaça, jetant un coup d'œil vers les collègues du shinigami.

— Pourquoi me regardent-ils tous comme ça ?

Akon avait suivi son regard, avant de se passer une main sur la nuque.

— Ok, je n'ai rien dit. »

Hisagi déglutit, priant pour que son œil soit opérationnel le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

A bientôt pour la suite !


	4. Ring

Voici venir le quatrième drabble !

**Prompt :** ring (anneau)

**Disclaimer :** Tite Kubo - Kra - 10prompts LJ

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**N°4 - Ring. 282 mots**

« Akon-san, depuis combien de temps êtes-vous un shinigami ?

Le scientifique garda ses yeux posés sur l'écran vertical en face de lui. D'un geste habile de l'index, il déplaça une case de données vers un rectangle plus grand. Hisagi, assis sur la table d'opération, dardait son regard sur lui, attendant sa réponse, n'étant pas certain qu'il l'obtiendrait. Il fallait avouer qu'une drôle de relation s'était installée entre eux. Les deux hommes se voyaient de plus en plus souvent, et l'examen de routine devenait, petit à petit, une simple excuse.

Enfin, Akon leva la tête. Il releva ses lunettes sur son front, puis se frotta doucement les paupières du pouce et de l'index. Il s'approcha ensuite du futur shinigami.

— Les résultats sont bons, le bandage ne sera bientôt plus nécessaire.

Il marqua une pause.

— Depuis longtemps.

Hisagi ne put s'empêcher de sourire. D'une part parce qu'il pourrait récupérer sous peu toutes ses facultés de combat, et de l'autre parce que, même s'il était loin de rentrer dans les détails, Akon lui avait répondu.

— Et vous… avez de la famille ?

Le cornu haussa une arcade sourcilière, avant que son sourire en coin caractéristique n'étire doucement ses lèvres. Il garda cependant le silence.

— Pas… marié ou… ?

Akon s'approcha lentement de lui. S'emparant du menton du balafré, le shinigami se pencha vers l'oreille de ce dernier, qui rougit subitement.

— C'est un autre anneau que je préfère passer… »

Ce n'était qu'une fois allongé sur son futon, tard dans la nuit, que Hisagi se redressa brusquement, réveillant tous ces camarades de chambrée.

« HEEIIIN ?! »

* * *

Euh... oui. J'ai un esprit tordu. Désolée. Review quand même ? x)


	5. Gift

Avec ce drabble, on en est à la moitié !

**Prompt :** gift (cadeau)

**Disclaimer :** Tite Kubo - Kra - 10prompts LJ

**RàR :** _missv_ : Merci pour la review ! Heureuse que ce drabble un peu tiré par les cheveux t'ait plu. N'est-ce pas qu'il est drôle dans son innocence, le Shuuhei ? x)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**N°5 - Gift. 222 mots.**

La lumière ne le brûlait plus, et désormais, plus de douleur, même minime, ne lui vrillait la tête. Doucement, Hisagi leva sa main vers son œil, et l'agita devant son visage. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Parfait, ce nouvel œil était parfait. Du bout des doigts, il caressa ses cicatrices. Son sourire perdit un peu de son éclat.

« Tu voulais bien les garder, non, Shuuhei ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête. Akon soupira, avant de s'avancer vers lui. Il posa sa main sur la tête du futur shinigami. La fumée de cigarette devint un écran entre les deux hommes. Hisagi, les yeux baissés, posa sa main sur le bras du scientifique, qui ne bougea pas. Le Troisième Siège tira alors brusquement la chevelure du balafré en arrière. Hisagi poussa un léger cri sous le coup de la surprise. Il n'osa bouger, les yeux noirs d'Akon semblaient le sonder au plus profond de son âme.

— Je t'en ai donné un remarquable. Il peut pleurer.

Hisagi écarquilla les yeux, avant de comprendre. Les larmes coulaient maintenant le long de ses joues. De ses deux joues. Le shinigami relâcha doucement sa poigne.

— Merci, Akon-san… »

Ce dernier souffla un nuage de fumée blanche. En fin de compte, ce n'était pas si mal, d'offrir de son temps à Hisagi.

* * *

Je pars en vacances jusqu'au 5 septembre. La seconde moitié de ce recueil sera donc publié à mon retour. D'ici là, portez-vous bien, n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis, et à bientôt ! :)


	6. Alone

Me voilà de retour ! Et avec ça, la suite des drabbles AShuu ! Je reviens à mes amours : les métaphores louches et un peu trop mystiques sur les bords. Pardonnez-moi !

**Prompt :** alone (seul)

**Disclaimer :** Kubo - Kra - 10prompts LJ

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**N°6 - Alone. 537 mots**

Hisagi se déshabilla dans l'obscurité, abandonnant ses vêtements en un petit tas. Ses yeux s'habituèrent peu à peu à la nuit, les formes devenaient de plus en plus nettes. Une étrange sérénité s'empara de son corps. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le futur shinigami se sentit bien. Un vent tiède caressa sa peau. Hisagi déglutit, avant de se lancer. Ses pieds avancèrent lentement, et soudain, l'eau chatouilla ses orteils. L'envie de plonger le prit, et le corps nu s'immergea en hâte.

Sous l'eau, Hisagi ouvrit les yeux. Il n'y voyait pas grand-chose à part des pierres, de la vase et des algues. Il se mit à nager, s'éloignant du bord. Lorsqu'il fut assez loin, le balafré remonta à la surface et se retourna. Un frisson électrisa son corps. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux furent happés par la splendide vision que lui offrit le ciel. Là-haut, la toile bleu cobalt mouchetée d'étoiles plus brillantes les unes que les autres sembla aspirer son âme. Les points de lumière l'hypnotisaient, devenant soudain des lucioles qui dansaient devant ses yeux.

Un malaise secoua Hisagi, qui brusquement crut se noyer. Non pas dans le lac, mais bel et bien dans l'immensité du ciel. Il but la tasse, une tasse remplie d'air étouffant. Ses yeux se fermèrent, sa mâchoire se crispa. Dans un instinct de survie, son corps bascula et l'eau fraîche le sauva. A croire que son âme supportait mieux les choses banales cachées sous les eaux sombres du lac, que la beauté hypnotique du ciel du cœur de la nuit.

De retour sur la berge, le balafré se rhabilla en hâte, puis se mit à courir le plus rapidement possible. Ses pieds nus s'écorchèrent, des branches fouettèrent ses bras, mais la douleur s'estompait bien vite sous l'adrénaline de la course. Soudain, Hisagi déboucha hors du bosquet qui cachait le lac. Reprenant son souffle, il le chercha des yeux. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il l'aperçut, toujours adossé à cet arbre, les bras croisés dans ses larges manches, une cigarette coincée entre les lèvres. Lui aussi observait l'étendue étoilée, mais visiblement, il le supportait beaucoup mieux. Lui pouvait tutoyer les étoiles sans craindre de se faire happer.

« Akon-san…

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui, et Hisagi se sentit fier d'arracher le scientifique aux lumières traitres des étoiles. Lentement, pas vraiment sûr de lui, l'étudiant s'approcha de l'autre. Il s'en voulait, maintenant. Et il le remerciait mentalement d'être resté. Hisagi avait pensé être capable d'être seul, de n'avoir besoin de personne. Aussi avait-il, pas très poliment, demandé à Akon de le laisser tranquille. Le shinigami n'avait répliqué, le laissant filer à travers bois.

— Viens, Shuuhei, rentrons. »

Hisagi sourit, puis suivit sans un mot le cornu. Il osa lever les yeux vers le ciel, s'accrochant sans s'en rendre compte à la blouse du shinigami. Akon ne fit aucune remarque, et le balafré se dit alors qu'il pouvait lui aussi apprendre à défier le ciel, s'il n'était pas seul.

* * *

On revient vers du plus long. Ça vous a plu ? A demain pour le prochain !


	7. Destiny

Voici le plus long drabble jusqu'ici. J'avoue que le prompt est un petit prétexte pour écrire quelque chose de plus... poussé (juste un peu, hein). Et parce que moi j'adore m'imaginer ce cher Shuuhei dire des "Akon-san" à tout va. Bref, je vous laisse découvrir tout ça !

**Prompt :** destiny (destin)

**Disclaimer :** Kubo - Kra - 10prompts LJ

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**N°7 - Destiny. 809 mots**

Hisagi s'appuya contre le mur, avant d'y poser doucement son front. Voilà, il était officiellement shinigami. On l'avait congratulé, on l'avait encouragé, on avait fêté sa nomination, puis on l'avait laissé rentrer chez lui. Tournant sur lui-même, il s'adossa contre le bâtiment. Tête penchée en arrière, ses yeux se fermèrent. Fatigue et lassitude s'emparèrent de son corps. Il était heureux, bien sûr, mais un arrière-goût amer lui gâchait la douce saveur de la victoire.

Une odeur de tabac flotta soudain dans l'air. Hisagi se redressa brusquement. Une déception certaine lui tordit l'estomac lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il y avait erreur sur la personne. Ereinté, le balafré se mit en route, le sommeil le gagnait peu à peu. Pourtant, ses jambes ne prirent pas le bon chemin, et une fois arrivé, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas du tout devant les quartiers de la Neuvième division, mais devant ceux de la Douzième.

Le shinigami hésita, restant planté devant le haut portail. Les gardes ne se trouvaient pas à leur poste. Cela alarma Hisagi qui se mit en garde. Une ombre avança doucement vers lui. La mâchoire crispée, Shuuhei se saisit de la poignée de son zanpakutô. Mais il se détendit lorsqu'il reconnut la voix peu assurée de Rin.

« Hisagi-san ! Que faites-vous là ?

Le jeune scientifique s'approcha de l'autre shinigami en souriant.

— Il n'y a pas de gardes chez vous ?

— Oh si ! Kusari va les apporter. Ah vous voyez, la voilà !

Hisagi fit une grimace, légèrement mal à l'aise en apercevant la fillette à lunettes avancer d'un air guilleret vers les deux hommes, portant sous le bras deux corps inanimés.

— Hisagi-san ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir !

Elle posa un corps de chaque côté de la grande porte. Rin se précipita vers eux, leur fit avaler quelque chose, et les gardes se réveillèrent, se mettant au garde à vous. Kusari se frotta les mains, visiblement heureuse du résultat. Hisagi se promit de ne pas poser de question, ayant trop peur de la réponse.

— Vous êtes venu voir Akon-san ?

Même dans l'obscurité de la nuit uniquement éclairée par des torches, Rin et Kusari aperçurent la rougeur qui colorait les joues du shinigami de la Neuvième. Les deux scientifiques échangèrent un regard entendu et un sourire peu rassurant.

— Il est déjà rentré dans ses quartiers. Devons-nous vous accompagner ?

Hisagi rougit un peu plus avant de bredouiller un « Non merci, ça ira. ». Il fila ensuite dans un shunpo pressé, entendant à peine les derniers mots de Kusari.

— Oh et félicitations pour votre poste ! »

Hisagi fut devant le shōji de la chambre du Troisième Siège plus vite qu'il ne le pensait. Il hésita à faire part de sa présence lorsque le panneau coulissa soudain. Akon, kiseru au bec, lança un regard étonné à son visiteur, mais garda le silence.

« Est-ce que… je peux entrer ?

Le scientifique se décala, afin de laisser passer l'autre shinigami. Hisagi commença à essayer de trouver une excuse, bafouillant quelques paroles sans réels sens. Il entendit le panneau se refermer, puis l'odeur de tabac se fit plus proche. La fumée dansa sous le nez du balafré lorsque Akon passa ses bras autour sa taille. Ce dernier frissonna légèrement, mais ne se débattit pas. Les mains du cornu défirent doucement l'obi du shihakushô de Shuuhei.

— Akon-san… »

Hisagi posa sa tête sur l'épaule du scientifique, avant de s'emparer de sa pipe, puis de l'embrasser. Akon se laissa faire, puis, faisant glisser l'uniforme du shinigami sur le sol, une de ses mains glissa lentement sur le ventre du balafré. Ce dernier soupira contre ses lèvres. Le cornu poussa doucement Shuuhei en avant, qui se laissa guider vers le futon. Le yukata du premier rejoignit bientôt l'uniforme du second, et les deux hommes s'allongèrent sur le matelas. Hisagi trouva que les rayons de la lune rendaient Akon encore plus mystérieux et attirant. Lorsque celui-ci passa un doigt le long de ses cicatrices, Shuuhei ne résista pas plus longtemps, et rompit l'espace entre leurs lèvres, embrassant le scientifique comme un adolescent amoureux.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le lendemain matin, Hisagi se sentit mieux que la veille. Il acceptait enfin le destin qu'il avait choisi mais remit en doute depuis cet incident. Il leva le poing vers le plafond, le serrant en jurant qu'il ferait de son mieux. Beaucoup de choses avaient changées… Il soupira ensuite, heureux. Un sourire aux lèvres, il se blottit joyeusement contre le torse d'Akon, qui pouffa dans ses cheveux.

« M-Mais… ! Depuis combien de temps es-tu réveillé ?!

— Tu sais Shuuhei, je viens de réaliser que je ne t'ai pas encore félicité pour ton entrée dans le Gotei 13.

Le cornu se pencha sur son amant, mordillant son cou, avant de descendre doucement...

— A-Akon-san... Ah ! »

* * *

Fufufu... Akon-san est un petit pervers. Si si, je vous assure. Alors, ce petit lime vous a plu ? :)


	8. Follow

Le huitième ! On approche doucement de la fin de ce petit recueil...

**Prompt :** follow (suivre)

**Disclaimer :** Kubo - Kra - 10prompts LJ

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**N°8 - Follow. 271 mots**

Hisagi Shuuhei tomba à terre, le souffle court, la sueur faisant luire sa peau légèrement mâte, roulant sur les muscles bandés de ses bras nus. L'entrainement qu'il se forçait à suivre se terminait toujours ainsi. Il voulait devenir plus fort, exigeant toujours plus de lui-même. Récemment entré dans le Gotei 13, le shinigami désirait se montrer digne du poste qu'on lui avait proposé avant même d'obtenir son diplôme de l'académie Shinô.

A genoux, les mains à plat devant lui, la tête baissée, Hisagi ferma les yeux, essayant de calmer sa respiration saccadée. A quelques centimètres, sur sa gauche, Kazeshini reposait, la lame maculée de boue et de sang de hollow. Le balafré avait eu la permission d'en chasser un à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait à proximité, lors d'un entrainement. Celui-là avait été coriace. Hisagi inspira, puis expira, avant de s'asseoir sur ses talons. Rouvrant les yeux, il aperçut une ombre s'approcher.

« Akon-san ? Tu m'as suivi ?

Le scientifique se tint bientôt devant lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Un sourire flotta sur les lèvres du Troisième Siège. Ce dernier fixa Hisagi un instant qui lui rendit un regard légèrement énervé.

— Je t'ai repéré sur un de nos radars. Ce hollow avait l'air plutôt puissant. »

Hisagi se releva, faisant mine de se ficher des paroles de son vis-à-vis. Lui tournant le dos, il s'autorisa un petit sourire. Quelque part, le fait que Akon le suive à chaque fois qu'un combat périlleux s'annonçait, rassurait profondément Shuuhei, et le rendait vraiment heureux.

* * *

Ça a beau être court, je crois bien que celui-là est mon préféré ! Pour tout vous avouer, c'est le premier à avoir été écrit. Qu'en dites-vous ?


	9. Haunted

L'avant-dernier drabble, mes chers amis !

**Prompt :** haunted (hanté)

**Disclaimer :** Kubo - Kra- 10prompts LJ

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**N°9 - Haunted. 528 mots**

Shuuhei posa sa coupe de saké. En face de lui, Renji reposa sa question.

« Pourquoi es-tu devenu shinigami, Hisagi-senpai ?

— C'est une longue histoire.

Le balafré détourna le regard, faisant mine de chercher la bouteille d'alcool des yeux. Il trouvait toujours cela étrange que, plus les verres se vidaient, plus ses amis devenaient philosophiques et posaient des questions qu'ils n'oseraient poser en temps normal. Hisagi soupira, tandis que Matsumoto héla grossièrement une serveuse qui leur apporta une nouvelle tournée.

La seule femme du groupe attrapa la bouteille remplie et servit chacun de ses compagnons. Attrapant Kira par le cou, elle leva sa coupe avant d'en avaler le contenu d'un trait. Un rire tout sauf glamour sortit ensuite de sa gorge. Hisagi grimaça. Le Vice-Capitaine de la Dizième division avait beau être l'une des femmes shinigami les plus sexy du Seireitei, elle n'était plus aussi attirante une fois alcoolisée.

— Oh ! Akon !

Hisagi sursauta lorsque Matsumoto se leva, dégageant Kira jusque-là le nez dans sa poitrine. Elle fit de grands gestes du bras, invitant le scientifique à les rejoindre. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil à Hisagi, avant d'accepter l'invitation de la blonde, qui lui fourra une coupe de saké sous le nez à l'instant même où il s'assit à côté de Renji. Ce dernier reposa sa question, apparemment déterminé à ne pas lâcher le morceau.

— Alors, Hisagi-senpai ? Pourquoi être devenu shinigami ?

Le balafré dut faire un effort considérable pour ignorer le regard perçant d'Akon posé sur lui. Seuls lui et Abarai attendaient une réponse. Matsumoto, Kira, Iba, Madarame et le Capitaine Kyōraku ne faisaient pas attention à eux, visiblement trop occupés dans un nouveau concours de boissons. Les apercevant, Renji se joignit à eux, abandonnant l'idée d'obtenir une réponse.

— On a tous un souvenir qui nous hante, n'est-ce pas, Shuuhei ?

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers Akon. Il eut un faible sourire, pensant alors à cet homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie. C'était une image qui le hantait, oui, l'origine de son envie de devenir shinigami. Ce souvenir qu'il gardait enfoui dans sa mémoire, Hisagi n'en avait jamais parlé à personne.

— Un jour, je te parlerai du mien. »

Le cœur de Shuuhei rata un battement. Son regard hébété se posa sur Akon, qui pouffa, amusé par la réaction du balafré. Ce dernier sourit timidement, gêné. Il était rare que le scientifique fasse ne serait-ce qu'allusion à son passé. Alors sa promesse fit battre les ailes d'un millier de papillons dans le ventre de Hisagi.

Bien plus tard, avant que l'aube ne naisse, le groupe se sépara. Lorsque Kusari croisa Akon en compagnie de Hisagi, elle les salua poliment, un sourire en coin, et leur souhaita une bonne nuit. Le shinigami de la Neuvième ne put s'empêcher de rougir, sous les rires discrets du scientifique qui fit couler les panneaux de ses quartiers, afin de leur accorder un peu d'intimité.

Pour le reste de cette nuit étrange, les images du passé leur accorderaient un peu de répit.

* * *

Généralement, ce genre de fin, j'essaye d'éviter (même si j'en use quand même encore) car ça frise avec le guimauve. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'arrive pas à la supprimer. Si je le fais, j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose. Pourtant, elle n'a pas l'air si nécessaire... Enfin ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	10. Eternal

Et le voilà ! Le dernier drabble (un vrai, de cent mots !) de _Yamiyo no Gene_. Merci d'avoir suivi jusque là ! J'espère que ce dernier drabble ne vous décevra pas.

Merci pour vos commentaires et mises en favoris. Un remerciement spécial à **saeymi**, pour sa fidélité dans le suivi de ce recueil et ses adorables commentaires.

**Prompt :** eternal (éternel)

**Disclaimer :** Kubo - Kra - 10prompts LJ

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**N°10 - Eternal. 100 mots**

La pluie tombait, cette nuit-là.

Hisagi, couché sur le futon, sa nudité cachée par un drap fin, observait Akon. Ce dernier, adossé contre le chambranle de la porte, gardait son regard fixé vers le paysage grisâtre. La pluie semblait laver les couleurs des rues, des maisons, des gens. Un silence avait suivi la déclaration de Shuuhei. Le shinigami avait de suite regretté son romantisme puéril.

Enfin, Akon bougea. Après un soupir, il rejoignit son amant.

« L'amour éternel, je n'y crois pas, Shuuhei. Mais je sais que je suis suffisamment attaché à toi pour vivre un truc qui y ressemble. »

* * *

Je n'imagine Shuuhei déclarer son amour de façon puéril qu'à Akon. Ouais.

*soupir* Voilà, ça se termine ici... pour ce recueil-ci ! :) Soyez sûrs que je n'en ai pas fini avec le tatoué et le cornu !


End file.
